Fandom Conversations
by Two Little Dark Sluts
Summary: Two crazy girls having a conversation about fandoms. Nothing good is coming out of this. TVDBlood: It seems like we won't be sleeping today. Bc they already destroyed cabin 3. Now it's up to Nico's bedroom. Liss: We'll suffer. They're too loud! TVDBlood: Apollo is going to fry Percy's brain. What Percy has left of brain. Liss: Same with Thanatos. But adding Nico to the list.


Fandom Conversations

Prologue

Liss:_**This is how me (Liss Cahill) and TVDBlood decided to create a fanfic about our conversations about fandoms. Soooo... I've got nothing else to say so enjoy our craziness! Uhuuuu! Yeah, it isn't that good but you didn't read this part. Enjoy my lovies!**__****_

****

_**TVDBlood**_: HEY

How's Nate?

_**Liss**_: I dunno. I didn't talk to him today

What about Apopito?

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

_**Liss**_: Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: He's fine

_**Liss**_: Good

_**TVDBlood**_: We went to sleep 2:30 in the morning

_**Liss**_: Wow

What were you doing? Huh, naughty girl?

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: After a HP session in the evening

_**Liss**_: Uhum, pretend I believe that

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

Ask my grandma

She made us brigadeiro

_**Liss**_: Lol

And he liked it?

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: Yup

_**Liss**_: Who doesn't like brigadeiro, right?

_**TVDBlood**_: Right?

_**Liss**_: Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: Of course we missed some parts of the movie

Apollo is a very good distraction

_**Liss**_: LOL

Naughty girl

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

_**Liss**_: Nate's coming tonight

_**TVDBlood**_: Remember to use protection

_**Liss**_: Well... if that's the case, we will

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: I don't want a niece or nephew this soon

_**Liss**_: They won't come this soon for you, sis

And take this as my advice too

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

We use, silly

_**Liss**_: Lol

Good

_**TVDBlood**_: On the first three rounds

_**Liss**_: -'

And you say I'm the perv

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

_**Liss**_: Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: But you are

_**Liss**_: I know

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

We were like: screw you Hinny

We will have it live here

_**Liss**_: Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: But don't worry

It was only two rounds yesterday

Jk

_**Liss**_: -'

You little slut

_**TVDBlood**_: I was joking

Geez woman

_**Liss**_: Oh

Damn it, you still a little slut

Lol

Apollo loves it

_**TVDBlood**_: I know

He does

BUT

Hazel is worse

_**Liss**_: LOL

I know

_**TVDBlood**_: The saints are always the worst

_**Liss**_: Have you heard her and Frank?

Yesterday?

_**TVDBlood**_: YES

Did you?

_**Liss**_: Of course

_**TVDBlood**_: And I was watching a movie with Apollo

In a making out HP session

_**Liss**_: And I was reading

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: IT WAS DISTURBING

_**Liss**_: Lol. I know, right?

I was being the saint yesterday

_**TVDBlood**_: And Nico. I think

_**Liss**_: Yes, him too

_**TVDBlood**_: Or did he...?

_**Liss**_: Maybe he was being silent

_**TVDBlood**_: No

I think he was in the original vampire book club meeting

_**Liss**_: -'

No, I don't think so

_**TVDBlood**_: It was created by Elijah and Klaus trying not to kill each other

_**Liss**_: LOL

Good way not to kill each other

_**TVDBlood**_: So they were reading

And Rebekah was like "WTFH?!"

_**Liss**_: Lol

I still don't think Nico's there

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

Maybe he's at the graveyard playing Mythomagic with Anubis

_**Liss**_: Or with Frank

_**TVDBlood**_: No

_**Liss**_: Hazel's out with Piper and Annie

_**TVDBlood**_: Yeah

Could be

Or he's in a hunting trip with Dean

_**Liss**_: Yep

_**TVDBlood**_: So many options

_**Liss**_: Soooo many

_**TVDBlood**_: Or he's just fucking Percy

_**Liss**_: Lol

Maybe. Since Annabeth doesn't knows

_**TVDBlood**_: Yup

_**Liss**_: You know, think we could create a story with our conversations

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: Totally

But you're going to write because I have A LOT to write again

_**Liss**_: Ok

_**TVDBlood**_: Like OTC, BITD,

_**Liss**_: Yeah, I know

_**TVDBlood**_: BCWTYF,

PBF

_**Liss**_: You're going to help me

_**TVDBlood**_: Yes

Like you do to me

_**Liss**_: It's our conversations about fandoms

No way I'll do it without you

Yep

_**TVDBlood**_: Totally

Fandom Conversations

By

Two Daughters of Hades?

_**Liss**_: YES

Cool

We should create an account

_**TVDBlood**_: Or Two Little Dark Sluts?

_**Liss**_: Lol

This one sounds better

_**TVDBlood**_: Lol

_**Liss**_: So which one?

_**TVDBlood**_: Second one

Obviously

_**Liss**_: Yep, me too

_**TVDBlood**_: It's the truth

_**Liss**_: Yeah

We're just being honest

_**TVDBlood**_: TOTALLY

See? We're honest people

_**Liss**_: LOL

Yep

_**TVDBlood**_: And how's dad going to react?

_**Liss**_: He's probably going to kill us

_**TVDBlood**_: And then Apollo

And Nate

_**Liss**_: And Nico,

Hazel

Frank

_**TVDBlood**_: And Percy

And Frank

_**Liss**_: Persephone

Annabeth

Leo

_**TVDBlood**_: Why?

_**Liss**_: Piper

Everybody

_**TVDBlood**_: Why stepmom?

_**Liss**_: We talk about everybody

Haven't you noticed yet?

_**TVDBlood**_: Yes

Nope

_**Liss**_: Lol

We do

_**TVDBlood**_: I HAVEN'T FREAKING NOTICED WHY HE WOULD KILL HER?!

_**Liss**_: Oh

I thought we were talking about people who wanted to kill US

Not the ones DAD wanted to kill

Lol

Sorry

_**TVDBlood**_: My wi-fi fell

_**Liss**_: Oh****

_**TVDBlood**_: IT'S BACK

_**Liss**_: LOL

_**TVDBlood**_: Oh

Yeah

They would kill us

_**Liss**_: See?

Lol

_**TVDBlood**_: And Bekah

_**Liss**_: Yep

And Klaus

_**TVDBlood**_: Elijah would be ok

_**Liss**_: Yep

TVDBlood: As long as we don't hurt Hayley

_**Liss**_: Yes, there's this too

_**TVDBlood**_: Kol can't kill us

_**Liss**_: Why?

_**TVDBlood**_: Neither can Bonnie

They're dead

_**Liss**_: Oh

I didn't know

_**TVDBlood**_: But they can annoy the hell out of us

Finn would be cool

_**Liss**_: Yep

Of course he would

_**TVDBlood**_: So would Sage

_**Liss**_: Yep

_**TVDBlood**_: Actually

They would be too busy sucking their faces

_**Liss**_: Lol

********_Authors' note_************

Liss:_**YES, this is it guys. Our first chapter! Yay! Btw, please, don't be scared. I know we're crazy, a little bit stupid, very perverted, maybe a little bit scary and a lot of other things... But don't leave us, and don't be afraid of sending reviews. We don't bite. I promise.**__****_

_**And there are some other things we should explain like: Who's Nate? Who's Apopito? What is brigadeiro?**__****_

_**Answering the question: Nate is the nickname TVDblood gave to Thanatos (don't freak out), my boyfriend. Apopito is the nickname I gave Apollo, TVDBlood's boyfriend, to annoy him. And brigadeiro is the most famous grocery at Brazil. It's just delicious. I wanna eat brigadeiro now!**_

Hi! - TVDblood

Seriously? That's all you have to say? - Liss

Well, yes - TVDblood

Well, ok then - Liss


End file.
